1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool having a ratchet mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical ratchet tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,204 to Braun and comprises a gear rotatably received in an insert and a pair of pawls biased to engage with the gear and selectively disengaged from the pawls by a control member. However, an additional control member is required for actuating and disengaging the pawls from the gear. In addition, the pawls may not be stably retained in place.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet mechanisms for tools.